The majority of products used throughout various industries according to the related art are manufactured using petroleum as a raw material. However, in these products, there are problems such as environmental pollution, or the like, caused by emission of green house gas such as a large amount of carbon dioxide, or the like, as well as a price increase due to limited petroleum resources, generation of harmful gas, and consumption of a large amount of energy due to a manufacturing process. Further, after using these products, at the time of landfilling, it takes a long period of time for biodegradation, and at the time of incineration, harmful materials such as environmental hormones, harmful gas, or the like, are emitted, which causes serious environmental contamination, such that these product should be converted into eco-friendly products in the long term.
In accordance with this requirement, industrialization of polyalkylene carbonate has progressed as a polymer using carbon dioxide as a raw material. The polyalkylene carbonate, which is soft rubbery plastic, has excellent processability, and it is easy to adjust degradation characteristics thereof, such that the polyalkylene carbonate is a biodegradable polymer and is eco-friendly. In addition, the polyalkylene carbonate have been applied for various uses as an eco-friendly resin due to excellent strength and transparency, barrier properties, and clean burning characteristics.
However, there is a limitation in an application field of the polyalkylene carbonate due to low flexibility caused by brittle characteristics such as low mechanical strength including tensile strength and tensile elongation, or the like.
Therefore, research into a method of molding the polyalkylene carbonate in a state in which the polyalkylene carbonate is mixed with a different material to improve the existing physical properties thereof has been conducted.
A polyalkylene carbonate resin composition of which physical properties have been improved by using an additive such as a compatibilizer, a plasticizer, and a processing aid has been disclosed in Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2012-0086772 (Patent Document 1), but there was a problem in that the physical properties may be deteriorated by various additives.
Meanwhile, research into a method of blending polyolefin such as polyethylene, polypropylene, or the like, that is generally used, cheap, and has excellent processability among plastics, to overcome disadvantages of polyalkylene carbonate has been conducted, but since a difference in a solubility parameter between the polyolefin and the polyalkylene carbonate is large, it is difficult to blend the polyolefin and the polyalkylene carbonate.